The present invention relates to pipe couplings, particularly to couplings for plastic pipes and/or metal pipes.
A large number of different types of pipe couplings are now in use. Generally speaking, the pipe to be coupled, particularly its hardness, determines the type of coupling to be used since couplings designed for pipes of softer and flexible material would normally not be suitable for pipes of harder and more rigid material.